By The Power Vested In Me
by Rhea103
Summary: Prequel to Grr!Children!: It's Natsuki and Shizuru's Wedding Day! Of course it's not going to be normal.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character or the anime. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

_By The Power Vested In Me_

**UNKNOWN AREA**

"How did that happen?" said Person 1.

"I-It was an accident" Said Person 2.

"What are you going to do with the body?" asked Person 1.

"He's not dead… Hopefully… Oh what have I done!" said Person 2 tearfully.

"Okay calm down we'll just put the body at the bottom of the stairs so it looks like he just fell down."

"No. We have to get him medical attention."

"I don't think that'll work at this point."

"Oh! What happens now the wedding is today and he obviously won't be alright in time." Said Person 2 woefully.

"Fine out of the goodness of my heart and a fee, I will help you with your problem."

"Thank You!"

"We just have to break a few laws."

"What?!"

**THE WEDDING OF NATSUKI AND SHIZURU**

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

Natsuki was nervous. Of course anyone would have to be crazy to not feel this way before their wedding. What made it worse was that Natsuki hadn't even written her vows yet.

As she sat in her hotel room tapping her pen on a blank sheet of paper the only thing she could think about was her wife to be.

_'After all this time we are finally getting married.'_ thought Natsuki.

She sighed she couldn't focus on vows right at the moment and it was too early to start getting dressed for the occasion. So It was time for some fresh air.

As Natsuki stepped out of the room she thought of the hotel the ceremony would be held at. Not only would it be the location of their wedding, it would also be the first piece of property the two ever owned.

_'Shizuru's parent's couldn't just rent out a place. They had to buy it.'_ thought Natsuki.

Being the proud parents that they were, Shizuru's parents decided to buy the hotel as a wedding gift for their soon to be married daughter.

_'I realize parents want the best for their children, but a hotel might be going to far.'_ thought Natsuki.

As Natsuki was thinking about there extravagant wedding she was nearly sideswiped by a giant rack of food.

"You shouldn't be out here Natsuki!" yelled the orange blur, also known as Mai Tokiha, before it was gone.

Natsuki had asked Mai to cater the event and to be her best women. She didn't think Mai would be this stressed out.

"The girl's gone crazy, but she's helpful." said Natsuki to no one in particular. _'Reminder: send Mai a Thank You card.'_ thought Natsuki.

Natsuki knew she was extremely lucky to have close friends. Before Mai the only friend she really had was Shizuru.

Speaking of Shizuru, Natsuki was really missing her right now. She hadn't seen the love of her life in what seemed like forever and it was starting to take it's toll on Natsuki.

_'I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but then again luck didn't get us this far.'_ Thought Natsuki. "So Shizuru here I come!"

And just like that Natsuki was off searching for her Tea loving bride.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Is this going to work?" asked Person 2.

"I don't see why not." Said Person 1.

"It doesn't look convincing."

"Have faith and it will work. Now how do I put this on?"

**BACK TO THE FUJINO HOTEL**

Natsuki was climbing a tree, but this particular tree was no ordinary tree. This tree was the tallest tree Natsuki had ever seen. What made this tree special was that it led up to the balcony of Shizuru's room.

"I've gone insane and yet I don't care. Stupid heart and it's psychotic side effects." Grunted Natsuki.

Natsuki knew she shouldn't be climbing this tree. She also knew she shouldn't be trying to see Shizuru before the wedding. Natsuki also knew that she always did things that she shouldn't, so why should her wedding day be any different?

As she neared the balcony Natsuki remembered one important detail. Haruka would be in that room.

_'Great what do I do now Haruka will gouge my eyes out before I even lay eyes on Shizuru.'_ thought Natsuki.

As Natsuki pondered over her situation. A noise was heard from the balcony. Someone was coming out onto the balcony. Being in a tree there wasn't many places for Natsuki to hide and jumping wasn't an option.

_'What do I do Now!'_ Thought Natsuki.

Natsuki was stuck and the only thing she could do was freeze like a deer in headlights.

"Ara I must be dreaming."

"Shizuru!" Half shouted Natsuki.

"Yes, who else were you expecting." Said Shizuru. _'My Natsuki beat me to it. I was about to do the same thing.'_ Thought a happy Shizuru.

"Is Haruka in there?" asked Natsuki.

"Ara and I thought Natsuki was here to see me." Said Shizuru teasingly.

"You know why I'm asking! and I did come here to see you."

"Haruka went to go make sure the preparations were going smoothly. Why did Natsuki come to see me?"

Natsuki blushed she knew Shizuru would ask why she was there. Natsuki just forgot to make up an excuse for it. "Errmm… I.. Umm.. Missed …. You." she stammered.

"What did Natsuki say?"

"I missed you and I needed to see you." said Natsuki rather sheepishly.

Shizuru swooned. Not only did Natsuki climb up to her balcony just to see her, but the younger girl also admitted that she missed her and needed to see her. It was like something out of one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Shizuru If you faint I can't catch you from here! So snap out of it!" yelled Natsuki.

"How did Natsuki plan to get out of that tree?" asked Shizuru, after she had gained consciousness from her swoon.

"Just you wait and see." said Natsuki before she did an acrobatic flip from the tree branch on to the balcony.

"Has Natsuki been exercising more lately? Natsuki couldn't do that a couple weeks ago." questioned Shizuru as she poked Natsuki's belly.

"Yes, I have been working out. I also had to diet so I could fit into that dress. It was complete torture I went weeks without mayonnaise. I had withdrawal symptoms!" stated Natsuki.

"Natsuki doesn't like our dresses?"

"I didn't say that. I thought it would make you happy if I looked good in the dress and was in better shape…especially during the honeymoon." said Natsuki mumbling the last part.

"Ara so Natsuki had another reason for exercising so much… to improve stamina." Said Shizuru while grinning.

Natsuki was as red as a ripe strawberry. "I was hoping you didn't here that."

"But I did, now I'm curious to know how much Natsuki's stamina has increased." said Shizuru with a suggestive grin as she put her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Are you that eager that you can't wait a few hours?" Said a smirking Natsuki.

"Nope." Answered Shizuru as she pulled her blue haired lover closer.

_CRASH_

"STOP THAT CAN NOODLES THIS INSTANCE!" yelled Haruka after she had kicked down the hotel room door.

"It's Canoodling Haruka." said Yukino as she walked in behind Haruka. Closing her eyes incase any nudity be present.

"Haruka, what a surprise." said Shizuru, putting on a smile that just radiated with annoyance. 'I would have been an even happier bride if she would have just came back much later.' thought Shizuru.

"Don't give me that look Fujino. You know she shouldn't be here in the first place. Kuga pull up your pants!" lectured Haruka.

"I- What!?" Natsuki looked down to discover her pants were at her ankles. As she ducked down to pull her pants back up she looked at Shizuru for an explanation. All she got in return was a sly grin.

'Damn, I knew her hands were fast but I didn't know THAT fast! Sometimes I shudder to think what else that woman can do' Thought Natsuki as she made sure she wasn't missing any other articles of clothing.

"And You!" Yelled Haruka at Shizuru. "Should be getting dressed for YOUR wedding! Here I am trying to make sure that this wedding will go on lawlessly …!"

"Flawlessly Haruka. At least that's what I hope you mean." Said Yukino.

"While you fool around with Kuga!" continued Haruka after Yukino had corrected her.

"Your just jealous your not getting any." mumbled Natsuki.

Because Natsuki did not mumble quietly enough, Haruka and Yukino had over heard and were now blushing furiously. Shizuru only giggled at the comment.

"I'll have you know Kuga, that Yukino and I have a crappy relationship!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Happy relationship! Haruka." corrected Yukino.

"Prove it!" Natsuki yelled back.

Just as Haruka was about to take action, Yukino dragged Haruka out of the room before she could actually prove anything.

"Ara, Natsuki knows what happens when she provokes Haruka like that." Said Shizuru.

"And that's why Yukino always carries around a boulder." Stated Natsuki.

'Finally, she left.' Thought Natsuki.

"So where were we?" said Natsuki.

Shizuru then gladly continued from where she left off.

**DOWN IN THE WEDDING CEROMONY AREA**

In the area where the wedding ceremony would be held all of Natsuki's and Shizuru's friends were busy helping setting up everything for the occasion. All of them except a particularly angry blonde.

Haruka was still steaming from the argument the argument with Natsuki.

"The nerve of that girl. I swear I'll prove her wrong some day." Vowed Haruka.

Yukino was only slightly nervous about this.

"What's got her all worked up?" asked Chie.

"Natsuki criticized her love life. Natsuki said Haruka wasn't getting much…. Of "it"." Answered Yukino blushing as she said the last part.

"How often do you two……?" Asked Chie.

"Often enough!" Answered Haruka.

"If your that angry then I don't think it's often enough." Said Chie.

"Shouldn't you be setting up your hammer?" Asked an annoyed Haruka.

"Camera, Haruka." Corrected Yukino.

"I already have. The only problem is there's a huge glare and I can't figure out what it is. Neither can Aoi." Said Chie.

"Why don't we close a window?" Suggested Yukino.

"Already tried that." Answered Aoi.

The four then looked around the room to find the source of the problem. Yukino was the first to find it.

"Reito could you please stop smiling." Asked Yukino.

"Hmm? Why?" Asked Reito.

"Because your teeth are causing a glare, pretty boy!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Oh sorry!" Said Reito before closing his mouth.

"That's better" Said Aoi as she checked the camera.

Now that the camera issue was solved, everyone went on their way to prepare for the big event. That is, almost everyone.

"I need to ask you question." Said Haruka to Chie.

"Go for it." Said Chie.

"How often do you and Aoi……?" Asked Haruka, a little embarrassed.

"About three times a week. Why?" Said Chie.

"Umm Nothing never mind…." Answered a blushing Haruka as she wandered off.

**ELSEWHERE**

"How do I look?" asked Person 1

"Like a man." answered Person 2

"Good" answered Person 1

**HOTEL ROOM NATSUKI AND SHIZURU ARE OCCUPYING**

"Shizuru? Natsuki?" Said Mai as she cautiously walked into the hotel room.

_'Why is the hotel room's door broken down like that?'_ Thought Mai.

After Mai had carefully walked over the debris that was the door, she decided to check the bedroom. When she opened the bedroom door she only half expected to see what her eyes witnessed.

Natsuki and Shizuru were laying on the bed cuddled up under the bed sheets sleeping. It was obvious that the two were both naked and Mai didn't want to know how.

"Wake up you two before I get Haruka to throw you out of bed." stated Mai.

Natsuki and Shizuru both groaned as they were waking up.

"Doing this before your wedding! The door wasn't even locked. This isn't some raunchy love hotel you two!" exclaimed Mai.

"Ara, we could make it one." Suggested Shizuru. Natsuki blushed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that. We need to get you two dressed. Natsuki, I brought all your clothes and stuff over here." Said Mai.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Asked Natsuki.

"You can't stay away from Shizuru for more than a few hours. Your like a lost puppy when she's not with you." stated Mai.

Natsuki blushed and Shizuru teased her.

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki needed me so much. I promise not to be away from you for that long ever again." Said Shizuru.

This caused Natsuki to get even redder.

"This is sweet and all, but you two are going to miss your own wedding if you don't get your rears in gear." Stated Mai.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

The wedding was now underway when the priest arrived. The priest was accompanied by none other than Yukariko Sanada. Who was the Nun at Fuka Academy Church. As the priest and Yukariko walked in something seemed odd about the two. It seemed to have gone unnoticed.

It was indeed a happy day for the couple. The wedding had been going on flawlessly so far. Excluding the part where Mikoto, who was the flower girl, accidentally ate a flower when she was tossing them and choked on it. Other than that the wedding was going pretty darn well.

Everyone was in place and waiting idly by until the I do's were to be said. Mai was best women at Natsuki's side and Haruka was the Maid of honor at Shizuru's side. Haruka of course, was still a little steamed about earlier events.

Before the I do's an event came up that Natsuki completely forgot about. The vows.

"U-Ummm…" Stammered Natsuki.

It was nerve wracking having everyone waiting to see what you would say. Yet having no idea what to say. So Natsuki said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shizuru… I will always love you… more than I love mayonnaise." Stammered Natsuki.

'What kind of vow is that' Thought Mai as well as everyone else in the audience.

In contrast, Shizuru was overjoyed that Natsuki would put her above her beloved mayonnaise.

When the I do's portion of the ceremony came up, The priest asked Natsuki asked the question first. She responded:

"I do" said Natsuki.

Now it was Shizuru's turn and she responded:

"I don't…." said Shizuru.

Those two words left Natsuki in disbelief as well as everyone else. Shizuru wouldn't look Natsuki in the eye. Her gaze was side ways at the priest. Natsuki screamed out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why!?" Choked out Natsuki as tears started to form.

Shizuru then seemed to snap back into reality and began to noticed that Natsuki was on the brink of tears.

"Ara?" Said a confused Shizuru.

"W-Why Did you say I Don't!?" exclaimed a heart broken Natsuki.

"I was about to finish my sentence until you scream out Natsuki. Of course, I'll marry you, but there may be a problem with that." Said Shizuru.

"What could be the problem!?" Said a perplexed Natsuki.

"The problem is…. I don't think this is a priest. In fact I don't think it's even a man." Said Shizuru referring to the priest in front of them.

After Shizuru's comment everyone had turned their attention to the priest. As the pressure Mounted against the priest a confession was screamed out by it's assistant nun Yukariko.

"I'm sorry! Take off the costume we shouldn't lie to them anymore!" exclaimed Yukariko in tears.

"Damn, I thought this would work to!" exclaimed fake priest in an all too familiar voice.

"What the hell!? Nao!?" yelled Natsuki.

"The one and only." Said Nao as she took off the wig and fake moustache.

As Nao revealed herself the closets friend of Natsuki and Shizuru were not surprised Nao would do something like this. After all she loved torturing Natsuki. They were just surprised she actually did it.

"Why are you impersonating a priest at my wedding!" Yelled Natsuki.

"Well you see an accident had happened to the priest that was suppose to be at your wedding. It was her fault…." Said Nao gesturing to Yukariko.

"She suggested the plan!" exclaimed Yukariko.

"So we needed someone to take his place and this is how I got here. Also you didn't even invite me to your own wedding. So I had a right to ruin it." Explained Nao.

"We tried to send you an invitation, but we don't know where you are ninety-nine percent of the time!" Exclaimed Natsuki.

"That explains why I didn't get an invitation. Oh well it was still fun seeing your reaction." Said Nao.

"If there weren't witnesses I swear I would…!" Threatened Natsuki.

"How did you know it wasn't a priest or a man?" Asked Mai to Shizuru, during Natsuki's and Nao's argument.

"Ara, Same way I could tell with Akira. It's intuition." Said Shizuru.

"Your intuition picks out women?" Said Mai raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think it runs in the family. My grandmother was the same way." Said Shizuru.

"Your children are going to be interesting." Said Mai.

Before Mai's and Shizuru's conversation could go any further, Natsuki had threatened Nao to the point where she was on the run. Just before Nao could run from the scene Shizuru grabbed her and made her say the final words to end the marriage ceremony. Which Nao happily said lest the anger of Shizuru come upon her.

"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife you may now kiss the bride!" yelled Nao as she narrowly escaped Natsuki's wrath.

With that being said, Shizuru grabbed hold of her raging new wife and calmed her down with a kiss that could make any room uncomfortable.

**THROWING OF THE BOUQUET**

Shizuru and Natsuki were now married but before they could leave in there get away car one more thing needed to be done. The bouquet needed to be thrown.

As Shizuru was about to toss the pile of vegetation. A group of women gathered behind her. All of them eager, but none more eager than that of Shiho Munakata. It was obvious as to why she wanted the bouquet so badly. Tate was her goal as she was determined to get it for him.

As the bouquet was thrown, she got herself into position. It seemed to be going in her direction. Shiho was extremely happy that she was going to catch and finally her hearts desire would come true. That was until a strong gust of wind blew by.

It change the directory of the bouquet and it landed right into the hands of Mai Tokiha.

"I caught the bouquet!" Yelled Mai.

Shiho, who was extremely angry, vowed to get revenge on those who had wronged her. First up would be the person who threw the bouquet. With that Shiho walked away from the scene planning her revenge.

Mai was feeling the opposite of Shiho's emotions. She ecstatic. Thought she wasn't the only one that was happy. Seeing Mai catch the bouquet gave Tate the perfect reason to pop the question.

As he headed over towards Mai he mustered up the courage to ask her and was about to until….

"Mai!" Yelled Mikoto as she pounced on Mai and buried her head into Mai's chest.

And just like that Tate lost his chance.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Maki"

"Maki"

"Maki"

"Shiho what are you doing?" asked Nao.

"Cursing Fukino's children." Simply stated Shiho

"What, with smashing good looks. Sorry to tell you but Shizuru's already got you beat there." Said Nao.

"Are you going to talk or help!?" said Shiho.

"Why not." Said Nao as she took a spiral from Shiho.

**BACK TO WEDDING**

The wedding ended, Shizuru and Natsuki were now happily married. Which would only be getting "happier" during the honeymoon.

**EPILOGUE**

Eventually, Haruka and Yukino did prove that they were "getting some" by having a baby before Shizuru and Natsuki.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** If it's not obvious Yukariko and Nao were the nameless people in the beginning. It took me a while to finish this and I didn't want to start another chapter in my story before I finished this one. Now that I have I can write another chapter for Grr!Children! This is my first Fanfic. Of the year 2008. It took me a while. Please review.


End file.
